1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diagnosing apparatus for examining or measuring a body of an examinee.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, when using a diagnosing apparatus for examining or measuring a body of an examinee (an optometry apparatus such as a visual acuity testing apparatus, an audial acuity testing apparatus, a sphygmomanometer, a body weight and body fat measurement apparatus, or the like), a power switch of the apparatus is turned on to start electrical power supply as motive power of the apparatus. After using the apparatus, the power switch is turned off to suspend the power supply.
Regarding such an apparatus as above, ON/OFF operations of the power switch (especially OFF operations) are important in order not to consume unnecessary power, or not to shorten the lifetime of the components such as a lamp. However, every single ON/OFF operation of the power switch has to be made manually by an examiner or an examinee, which is inconvenient. Especially in the case of an auto diagnosing apparatus which is intended to be operated by an examinee himself without presence of an examiner, it is difficult to have the examinee make ON/OFF operations (especially OFF operations) of the power switch reliably.
To eliminate the inconvenience, there has been suggested an apparatus having a power save mode. This type of apparatus includes a function of suspending power supply to the components, excluding a computer circuit and the like that monitor whether or not the apparatus has been operated, in the case that no operation is made for a predetermined period of time. However, in the case of this type of apparatus, power supply to a computer circuit, which is a part of operating unit, is not suspended. Therefore, it is not regarded that the power consumption is sufficiently reduced.
The present invention has been made in view of the above circumstances and has an object to overcome the above problems and to provide a diagnosing apparatus which can initiate and suspend power supply with easy operation, and which is capable of saving energy more effectively as well as extending lifetime of the components.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a diagnosing apparatus for examining or measuring a body of an examinee, the apparatus comprises an operating part including diagnosing means for examining or measuring the body of the examinee, the operating part is brought into an operable condition by supplying power thereto, data read means for reading out data from a storage medium containing data which is individual to the examinee or to an examiner, condition detecting means for detecting whether or not the data has been read out, or whether or not the data is in a readable condition, and power supply control means for controlling power supply to the operating part based on a result detected by the condition detecting means.
In another aspect of the present invention, a diagnosing apparatus for examining or measuring a body of an examinee, the apparatus comprises an operating part including diagnosing means for examining or measuring the body of the examinee, the operating part is brought into an operable condition by supplying power thereto, storage means for storing data on the examinee, detecting means for detecting whether or not diagnostic data obtained by the diagnostic means has been stored in the storage means, and power supply control means for controlling power supply to the operating part based on a result detected by the detecting means.
Further, in another aspect of the present invention, a diagnosing apparatus for examining or measuring a body of an examinee, the apparatus comprises an operating part including diagnosing means for examining or measuring the body of the examinee, the operating part is brought into an operable condition by supplying power thereto, output means for outputting diagnostic data on the examinee, detecting means for detecting whether or not the diagnostic data obtained by the diagnosing means has been outputted by the output means, and power supply control means for controlling power supply to the operating part based on a result detected by the detecting means.